


Peas in the Same Pod

by PokaPokaNikuman



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I ship SayoHina as a Sister, I'm not into Incest, It smells like SayoTsugu but it's Platonic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokaPokaNikuman/pseuds/PokaPokaNikuman
Summary: Hina and Sayo having a huge misunderstanding (again). This time they need to properly facing each other and talk about their true feelings, this time with their junior little helps.





	1. Sayo and Hina

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> It's my first time writing BanG Dream! fanfic. There might be a lot of mistakes but please forgive me. Comments and critics hugely accepted, but please be gentle with me.
> 
> This time I want to write about the dynamics of Hikawa Sister inside my head and how Tsugumi can be help of these two. Tsugumi and Sayo can understand each other better than other characters since they are having the same characteristics such as hard worker and a complex toward people around them. Sayo with Hina, while Tsugumi with her childhood friends (even though Tsugumi's is not as heavy compared with Sayo). 
> 
> Anyway I hope you are enjoying this fic!

Side: Sayo

I always running away. I ran from my twin little sister. I was afraid.

I am not a genius, unlike my little sister. No matter how hard, or how many times I tried, I’m a total failure in my sister comparison. That’s why I don’t want to live in the same world as her, I don’t want to do the same thing, I don’t want to do anything related to her.

I don’t want to be compared with her.

I hate her.

Do I?

 

 

Side: Hina

Since I was a little, I’m good at school, I ran ahead, I can play any instrument I want, I can draw, I can basically do everything better than anyone. At first, my friends always praising me, saying stuff like you are great, or you are awesome. My little self always receive the praises with being a bit proud of myself. But in the end, all of them were leaving me alone.

“It’s not fun if we know Hina will win in the end”

“Being with her make me just want to give up and go home”

“I look stupid whenever I’m with Hina”

Everyone, everyone is leaving.

I looked at my side, there stood my sister. She is looking at me, without saying anything. That moment I understand that she will leave me, just like everyone else.

 

 

Side: Sayo

The Tanabata Festival is over. In the end, I tried my best to convey my feeling toward Hina. It’s a bit embarrassing but I feel glad. That wont change anything for us, I wont become a genius like Hina, or I can’t be like Hina indeed, but I decided to walking beside her. I want to become a good sister to making up for our lost times, to pay my own insecurities that was haunting me for a long time.

 

 

It was a morning when summer air starts to creeping into the air. Sayo open her eyes, and check her phone. It’s still pretty early but she decided to wake up and get ready for school. The Archery Competition will soon be held and her club activities started to increasing their morning activities intensities for the competition. With Roselia and her duty as disciplinary committee, she can’t afford to be relax and neglecting her studies. She headed to the front door after a quick breakfast when Hina call her.

“Good morning, onee-chan”

“Good morning Hina”

“I just wake up and you already go to school. Is it morning practice?”

“Yes, we will have a competition soon”

“Oh is that so? That’s why you have this run~ kind of expression!”

“Run...? You sure use a lot of difficult word as usual”

“Ehehe, actually, everyone in Pastel Palettes recently starting to name it ‘Hina Language’!”

Looking at how happy Hina told her about this, Sayo can’t help but smiling warmly towards her little sister. She is glad while Hina’s band is part of work with a proper contract and stuff, the bond between member seems genuine since Hina looks like enjoying herself very much.

“Oh look at the time, I should go Hina. See you”

“Oh, I’m sorry I took your time, see you!”

With a soft slam, the door is closed. Hina stood there looking at the door while having a smile in her face. Part of her was glad for being able to see her sister in the morning, and the other is for having a proper conversation just like normal sister relationship. Their lost times wont coming back, but while humming Wonderland Girl, Hina headed to the dining room and thinking how to having a lot and lots of fun with her sister from now on.

Hina do her morning preparation for school as usual after seeing off Sayo. Washing her face, brushing her teeth, having a breakfast, hastily do her homework after getting reminded by Lisa’ morning LINE in five minutes, and other stuff. Hina stretch her body and look at the clock, she decided to go to school even though it’s very unlike her to go to school in this hour.

“Mama it’s a bit early, but I’m going to school!”

“Wait, Hina. It seems like Sayo forgot to bring her lunch. Can you bring it to her?”

Hina perks up looking at her chance to meet her sister. She hastily say yes and take the lunch box from her mother. She leave her house and headed to Hanagasaki direction. Today sure is a run~ day!

 

 

It’s still an early time for Hanagasaki when Hina steps into the schoolyard. After she arrived, she just realized that she doesn’t know where the archery club doing their practice. Then she just decided to running off inside the school. Besides, she does want to know what kind of place her beloved sister school is. It was when she arrived at some place which look like a tennis court, well, it is technically a tennis court, she spots a pretty familiar girl.

“Misaki-chan!”

The girl, wearing blue polo and having a low twintail looking at Hina’s direction. She looks a bit surprised. “Eh? Hina-san?”

Hina is skipping beside Misaki when Misaki decided to take Hina towards Sayo’s place to deliver her lunch box. Misaki, who actually in the middle of her morning practice for tennis club decided to leave for a bit. She doesn’t want to let Hina wandering around in her school considering her quirks. Inside Misaki’s head, one Hina can turn her school into a despicable mess in just a short period, just like her rich blonde band mate.

“Here is the archery club room”

“Oh! Thank you, Misaki-chan! I’m sorry to disturb your morning practice!”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m glad to be a help for you”

Misaki left Hina alone when Hina starts to observe the door in front of her. Even though Misaki said it’s a club room, it looks like a dojo from outside. Hina slowly slides the door. She steps into the dojo and took off her shoes and placed them on the rack. She walking into the hallway, and in the end of the hallways she can find numbers of girl wearing kyudougi and do some achery practice. She tried to looking for her sister, and she found her. Sayo gracefully hold her bow, and with that sharp, beautiful emeralds eye of her, she aims at the target. Sayo took a deep breath and release the arrow from her bow. Everyone in the room, including Hina, taken aback by the view in front of them, the arrow has hit the red mark, right in the target. Before everyone can say anything, Hina rushed into her sister side and hug her.

“That was cool, onee-chan!”

“E-eh? Hina?!”

The club room turned into an uproar the second a same face suddenly bursting into the club room and hug their stoic ace out of sudden. Sayo trying to release herself from Hina’s hug and asking a bit time. After receiving a yes from the captain, she pulls Hina from the dojo.

“Why are you here?”

“Mama asked me to deliver this!”

Sayo looking at her lunch box, “Eh? I left it?”

“Geez, onee-chan, this unlike you for forgetting your lunch!” Say Hina while handed the lunch box.

“You’re right. I’m sorry”

“No! I’m glad I came! This is my first time seeing you doing archery! It was cool! I mean, onee-chan always cool but you look cooler back then!”

“Thank you” Say Sayo a bit bashfully

“Onee-chan, could it be you are embarrassed?”

“No” She answers with a straight, usual stoic face. But Hina can see her reddened ears.

“Well, I will take my leave then. Good luck on your practice!”

And with that, Hina fleeing from the dojo and running happily towards the gate. When she reached the gate, many girls with Hanagasaki’s uniform started to fill up the road. Hina checks the clock in her phone, and decide to running full speed ahead if she doesn’t want to clean her school bathroom due to the number of her tardiness.

 

“Welcome!”

The usual cheerful tone greets Sayo the second she steps her foot into the Hazawa cafe

“Oh, Sayo-san!”

“Hello, Tsugumi-san”

Tsugumi leads Sayo toward her usual spot and give Sayo her warm and welcoming smile while asking for the order. Sayo is a regular in Hazawa cafe after baking class she took in the fall last year. After knowing each other, she feels so comfortable whenever she’s together with Tsugumi. Due to their similarity, they become close faster that Sayo ever imagine. Sayo is not good with human relationship, she doesn’t like to going outside for having fun, or useless chattery, but with Tsugumi she loves doing that. Spending her time with Tsugumi even in a short period of time can be very relaxing. She wonders maybe this is because Tsugumi is her very first friend she’s in a very good relation with.

“Sayo-san?”

“Oh sorry, what did you say?”

“Is it the usual?”

“Oh, sure. I’m sorry Tsugumi-san”

“No, it’s okay. I heard from Hina-senpai that you will have an archery competition soon so you get more busy lately”

Hina. Of course. 

Tsugumi went to the same school with Hina, which is Hina’s underclassman. Hina once told Sayo that Tsugumi came to Stargazing club periodically to asking for a few administration things due to her works as student council member. It seems since the Girl’s Band Party in the CiRCLE last year, the intensity of their conversation outside the club stuff has increased. Besides, Hina also came to Hazawa cafe frequently with the other member of Pastel Palettes or casually hanging out with her classmate, Imai Risa.

“Sayo-san?”

“Oh sorry, did I spaced out again?”

“Um, yes”

“I’m sorry for my rude behavior, Tsugumi-san”

“No, no. It’s okay. I just hope that you wont push yourself too hard”

“Sure”

“Good”. Tsugumi gives Sayo a warm, encouraging smile once again and walking back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, Tsugumi came with Sayo’s order. One cup of coffee and a large serving of french fries.

 

 

“I’m home”

“Onee-chan, welcome back!” Say Hina coming out with her head peeping out from the living room.

“Yes, I’m back”

Hina walking closer to her sister and observe her sister for a bit, “Did you just go to the Hazawa cafe?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Ask Sayo without looking at Hina’s direction while placing her shoes inside the rack.

“You kind of smell like Tsugu-chan!”

“What?” Sayo turn her head very fast hearing Hina’s words. It looks like it will crack due to the sudden high-speed movement.

“You smell like Tsugu-chan” Say Hina while once again show her sniffing gesture.

“Uh, how?” Ask Sayo again while taking a small step making distance between herself and Hina. She secretly try to smell her own body to making sure there really is any scent which really smells like Tsugumi.

Hina think for a bit and answer happily with a big smile, “it’s very run~”

Sayo sighs and headed toward her room, she should have expected that kind of answer, “I will practice my guitar in my room”

“Okay. Oh wait, onee-chan!” 

“Yes?” Sayo who already on the front of the stairs stop and turn her head looking at Hina.

“Actually, after watching you this morning I tried archery a bit in my school!” Say Hina happily.

“Eh?”

“You see, it was very fun! So it kind of went whoosh~ and bam~ and bang~ and then people clapped”

 

No. Please. Don’t

 

“Well they starting to praise me!”

 

Stop. Don’t talk anymore

 

“And then asking if I want to become their member or not!”

“Stop”

“And then- eh?”

“I beg you please don’t say anything.”

“Onee-“

“I don’t need dinner so don’t come into my room. I need to practice”

Without waiting any answer from Hina, Sayo hurriedly climb the stairs and went inside her room. Hina tried to knock her door, but Sayo ignore it. She covers her ears.

 

She wants to run away.


	2. Hina and Tsugumi

Side: Tsugumi

It was after school, the student council needs the summer activities planning from every club during the summer holiday for budget planning. As usual, anything related to Stargazing Club is being given to me. I asked about this once, apparently it’s because it seems I manage to have a proper conversation with Hina-senpai. It makes me wondering what kind of image do these people have toward her? I once heard from Lisa-senpai that Hina-senpai doesn’t really have many friends to begin with. Even though Hina-senpai does look a bit eccentric, she is a good person.

 

When Tsugumi arrived in front of the club room, she tried to knock the door, “Excuse me!”

No one seems to answer. Tsugumi knocked once again but still no answer. Maybe she should visit later, or so she thought. But something told her to going in and checking on whatever occurs inside. Tsugumi slowly slide the door and peeking inside while calling for Hina. The club room is not really big. There are a few stargazing equipment who being placed messily (Hina once said it was perfectly ordered, but Tsugumi can’t understand what kind of order Hina used here). In the middle of the room there are a big sofa, facing a large-size windows, covering herself with some kind of blanket. Tsugumi remembers Hina oftenly used the white colored blanket when doing her club activities during stargazing to keep herself warm. From the door, Tsugumi can feel something must happened judging by the heavy air that surrounding Hina.

“Hina-senpai?”

She doesn’t respond. Tsugumi knows something must happened and judging by how dejected Hina looks, it must have something to do with her twin sister, Sayo. Tsugumi wants to help but she understands she doesn’t really understand the past conflict between the twins. She knows that something happened before she is getting close with Sayo or Hina, but she doesn’t want to poke her nose and digging through the twins problems. After a while, Tsugumi decided to leave the club room and giving Hina some space.

“...I guess I will come back later”

“Tsugu-chan, do you...”

A sudden muffled voice came from Hina’s direction. Tsugumi direct her gaze to Hina once again and find a pair of emeralds who usually gleams with excitement looking at her, looking wet and depressed.

“Do you also hate me?”

It was the moment when Tsugumi decide to steps into the club room.

 

 

Tsugumi considers herself as a passive person mainly in engaging conversation. During the normal routine, it’s mainly other parties who started the conversation and Tsugumi will doing her best to keep the conversation flows. While that’s true in the most cases, Tsugumi is not an expert in facing this kind of situation. She had done many encouraging before but that’s what she did with people in the Afterglow. Tsugumi already knows how her childhood friends characters and quirks, she can read their gestures and what they hid within their eyes. But with Hina she has zero confidence to do anything. Tsugumi choose to kneel beside Hina, touching Hina’s pair of trembling hands. She holds them dearly, wishing it’s enough to at least make Hina knows she is concerned with Hina’s well-being.

“Hina-senpai, I’m sorry for suddenly barging in”

Hina didn’t say anything. She looking at Tsugumi’s face with dampened cheeks and trail of tears on her cheeks. She must be crying for so long, Tsugumi thought.

“About your question, no, I’m not hating you...”

Hina still looking at Tsugumi with the same expression, but Tsugumi can feel the small twitch from Hina’s hand.

“But I guess I’m not the person you want to asked this question, or the one you want to heard that answer from, am I right?”

Hina now widened her eyes, looking a bit surprised by Tsugumi words. She let out a small, weak curl from her lips. She still looking at Tsugumi but now gesturing Tsugumi to take a seat beside her on the sofa. 

“I...”

Hina starts to spoke, it’s still the same muffled voice, trying to held back any tears. Tsugumi holds Hina’s hand stronger than before, hoping Hina won’t hold back anything. She starts to tearing once again, but still manage to talk clear enough for Tsugumi to understand.

“I always bring misery, mainly for my sister”

Hina trails her words, took a deep breath and looking far out the window.

“Since we were a little I know I must be gifted. At first it was fun, but after some time passed, people will leave me. I just didn’t understand why. But one day I realized that normal people must working hard to achieve something I achieved easily.”

Hina laughs weakly and throw her back to the backrest, looking at the ceiling. 

“The moment I realized it was the moment where my sister started to avoids me. It doesn’t take me too long to also realized that”

Hina took a deep breath and turn her head looking directly into Tsugumi’s eyes.

“My very being is a curse for my sister.”

Everything falls into a piece inside Tusugmi’s head. She started to construct every piece of stories, about Sayo and Hina. Why did Sayo sometimes have this pained look whenever talking about Hina, and on contrary how Sayo will smiling gently when she talks about Hina. Everything make sense now.

“Hina-senpai...”

Hina looking at Tsugumi, blankly without showing any readable expressions.

“Have you give up on Sayo-san?”

Hina, widened her eyes never expecting such words, such harsh words came from Tsugumi’s mouth. Hina just stared at her without saying anything.

“Excuse for my rude words, but I just want to confirm this...”

Hina looking at the windown again, taking her hands off Tsugumi’s reassuring holds and stretching it onward. She places her hands on her laps and plays with her fingers, trying to phrasing out her words.

“You see, Tsugu-chan. On the Tanabata last summer, I had a proper talk with onee-chan. It’s maybe a bit stuffy for normal sisters, but for me it was the first time I talked with her and hear her feelings.”

“I was happy, very happy. But on the other side I also certained that she did hate me. Even though in the end she wants to properly facing me and walking besides me.”

“These past months filled with laughter, a few awkward jokes exchange between me and onee-chan it makes me forget deep down I’m still a cursed for her well-being.”

“We are twins, I know how hard she works for Roselia, school, disciplinary committee, club, everything. She is a hard-worker, she won’t let anything she does done unperfectly and improperly. She is strict with people but she strictest towards herself.”

“Having me as her twin little sister automatically make her compared herself with me. I leisurely forgot about that and I trampling on her hard works once again.”

Hina didn’t continue her words. Tsugumi decide to take a step further, trying to understand the problems better.

“So Hina-senpai had a fight with Sayo-san, true? But what was causing it?”

Hina smiles weakly and looking at the ceiling again

“I just want to having fun with my sister. I want to feel what she feels, I want to enjoy what she enjoys. There was a big wall between us for the long time and after the wall has cracked and gone I want to have our moment together to making up what we’ve lost. But I guess that’s not what she wants” Hina chuckles and hold her knees, “What’s so good being a genius if you can’t even have a proper relationship with your most beloved sister”

“Did you properly convey that?”

Hina looking at Tsugumi and thinking a bit. After that she widened her eyes, “I guess not. Well you see, onee-chan wont looking at me and starting to avoid me again. After what happened last summer it feels harder than before I just couldn’t say anything.”

Tsugumi once again took Hina’s hand and smiling at her, “Then we know what should we do, right?”

“But what is onee-chan is really hates me? I’m a curse for her, and-“

“Hina-senpai” Tsugumi cuts off Hina’s words and strengthen her grip, “It’s not good to keep assuming things...” Tsugumi smiles again, looking a bit sad, “Sometimes the simplest thing get far too complicated mainly by our thoughts, and the truth is not too hard. Even though you and Sayo-san is a twin, I believe that you two are still a different person with different train of thoughts.” Tsugumi putting on her usual reassuring smile, “Please have a confident in yourself.”

“Tsugu-chan...”

“And, I believe that Sayo-san is not a kind of person who will truly loathe her own little sister. That person is too kind-hearted to do that...so...”

Hina is smiling and stand up suddenly, “Now I kind of having this run~ feeling over my body!”

Tsugumi giggles and lift her hip from the sofa, standing up a little behind from Hina, “I hope it will goes well”

“Yep! Thank you, Tsugu-chan! But well, can I ask you to lend me your hand?”

Tsugumi gleams hearing Hina’s words. She nods happily, “Please let me”


	3. Sayo and Tsugumi

Sayo strums her guitar slowly, training to play the right melody, but she just can’t do it. It’s lucky for her they don’t have band practice today. In her current condition, she will just getting sacked by Yukina for playing some inconsistent, soul-less music. She strokes her guitar’s fret, trying to placing her fingers on the right point. She just can’t concentrates. At this time, she decides to go to Hazawa cafe. The sky looks grey when she stepping outside of her house, she decided to leave her umbrella. She doesn’t really mind the rain, at least for today.

“Welcome- Oh Sayo-san!”

“Tsugumi-san, you are on shift today?”

“Yes, Afterglow doesn’t have any practice and there’s nothing to do in the student council today. Please have a seat!”

Sayo took the seat near the window. Deep down she also getting a bit happy knowing Tsugumi also had her shift today. Hazawa’s coffee and fries can boost up her mood but meeting Tsugumi is giving her a positive vibes about different kind of feelings. This must be how it feels to have a good friend.

Sayo placed her usual order, and while she is waiting, she can heard Tsugumi’s mother told Tsugumi to have her break. Sayo gets a bit disappointed but she knows break is important. Moreover, knowing how hard Tsugumi works, Sayo knows that Tsugumi needs it. She heard steps when Tsugumi bring in Sayo’s order.

“Thank you, Tsugumi-san. I believe you are on your break, no?”

“Yes, and would you like to have a chat with me on my break? If I’m not imposing-“

“No, no, that would be pleasant. Please take a seat!”

Tsugumi beams with joy, “Okay, I will put my apron and I will be back in seconds. Please enjoy your coffee and fries in the mean time”

Sayo looking at Tsugumi’s back who disappeared behind the staff room. She smiles and took a sip to her coffee when the drizzle starts to fall. It creates some melody through the small droplets of water hitting the windows. The quiet atmosphere and the sound of the drizzles make Sayo remembers about what happened the day before. She still feels guilty about what happened but she also full of uncertainty about her feelings and emotions.

“Sorry for waiting”

Tsugumi sudden arrival broke Sayo from her thoughts, “No, it’s okay”

There is the moment when both Sayo and Tsugumi didn’t say anything and just staring at each other. Tsugumi smiles, start to open her mouth

“Is there anything wrong, Sayo-san?”

Sayo keep looking at Tsugumi, “No, I just think that having Tsugumi-san as a company feels very nice”

“I feel flattered” Say Tsugumi a bit flushed. “Sayo-san looks like bothered by something”

“Well...maybe”

Sayo is not the type who spill anything regarding her private life, not even to her band mates. But the feeling of assurance she gets whenever she is with Tsugumi maybe make her want to pour her feeling to other person for the first time in her life.

“Tsugumi-san, have you ever feel like you worked so hard but in the end it turns into nothing?”

Tsugumi didn’t answer. She keep her eyes staring into Sayo’s eyes.

“I always thought that my little sister always passed me over everything. Studies, sports, musics, everything. She is a genius. At first I was a proud sister, but people keep comparing us until I know I will never did good as long as Hina is there”

“I distanced myself from her, build a wall between us, shutting her down from my life. Ain’t I a terrible sister?”

Sayo chuckled bitterly. She sips her coffee again and and looking at her fingers on her laps.

“I thought I already overcome that wall. I thought I already have this strength to walk besides her, facing the same direction, walking with the same rhythm. But in the end I’m too coward to face that there is a huge gap between us.”

Tsugumi didn’t say anything. Sayo looking at Tsugumi, realized that she might talk a bit too much. 

“I’m sorry, Tsugumi-san. I might be talk too much”

“I like you, Sayo-san”

“Eh?”

“You are, a great person. You keep on going no matter how much it pained you. You choose to loathe over yourself instead hurting Hina-senpai further. You are too kind for your own goods. You worked harder than anyone without complaining because you want to stand equally beside Hina-senpai.”

Tsugumi staring straight into Sayo’s pairs of emerald, “I really admire you”

Sayo can’t say anything. It’s the first time she heard such words, such sincerety, such warm feeling directed to her. Tsugumi smiling warmly, “It’s okay to be afraid. It’s okay to become a coward sometime, to feel so small and helpless, to feel so weak. But as long as Sayo-san have the courage to keep on going, I believe that you can properly communicate your thoughts and feelings with Hina-senpai”

“I-I’m not that strong. I don’t have the courage, I-I’m not as great as you think”

“Sayo-san”

Tsugumi suddenly kneel beside her, holding her hands, giving Sayo the warmth and reassurance she seeks.

“Whenever you feel like you no longer can keep on going, please at least consider me as your ally. I will do my best to push your back, giving you courage and strength to walking with Hina-senpai.”

Sayo gaping in awe looking at the gold honey-like that staring straight into her soul.

“Sayo-san is not Hina-senpai, and Hina-senpai is not Sayo-san. I believe that each person has their own way to walking through their path. Please believe in yourself, and please believe in Hina-senpai”

“Is that really okay?”

Tsugumi nods slowly and giving Sayo a gentle smile, “If Sayo-san thinks I’m good enough”

Sayo sighs and a tears slowly flow from her eyes. Tsugumi keep holding Sayo hand, trying to deliver the warmth. Sayo can feel it flows through her body.

 

 

Sayo walking beneath the rain. A yellow umbrella covering her body, keeping her from the coldness of the rain, just like what the owner of the yellow umbrella did. Sayo laughs a little and walk with more confident toward her house.


	4. Hina and Sayo

Hina just came home from her dance practice and she staring at the ceiling until soft knocked can be heard from inside of Hina’s room. She rises her body and opening the door. There is Sayo standing there, with a stiff expression. Hina knows that’s not an angry expression, judging by how Sayo’s eyebrows are making a frown in her forehead and how her eyes looking a bit nervous, Sayo must have something to talk with her.

“Can we...talk?”

Hina nods and open her door, allowing Sayo to entering her room. Having Sayo in her room is a rare occassion and Hina can’t help but feel a bit happy having Sayo in her room.

“You can sit anywhere, onee-chan”

Sayo sat on the cushion and looking at Hina. Hina also sat facing Sayo on her cushion. It feels stiff but that feels right for Sayo.

“Let me apologize first”

“Onee-chan you did nothing-“

“Please just let me finish, Hina”

Hina closed her mouth and looking at Sayo. Sayo clears her throat and once again looking straight at the same emeralds in front of her.

“I’m sorry for being a coward. Even though we promised to walk together from then on...Yesterday when you told me you tried archery it hits me again, how you are a genius. It scares me, what if people started comparing us again, and I’m not good enough for that. That’s why I snapped yesterday, that was immature of me, I’m sorry.”

Hina shook her head, “I also in fault. I assume that after last year we will understand each other. But that’s wrong, in the end we need to communicate properly to delivers our thought.”

Sayo looking at Hina, it’s a rare thing to see Hina showing a determined expression, staring straight back into Sayo’s eyes.

“I just want to enjoy the thing you like, onee-chan. I want us to feel the joy of doing the same things, I want to feel your joy.”

Sayo staring at her sister looking a bit startled, never expected the answer that came out from Hina’s mouth.

“There’s so many things happened in the past and it creates this space between us. I want to feel that space from now on by creating so many wonderful memories with you as sisters.”

Hina lowering down her gaze, now looking at her lap, looking a bit dejected, “I’m sorry I’m being selfish without thinking about your feelings”

Sayo stand up from her cushion, getting closer to Hina. Hina can feel the warmth enveloping her when Sayo suddenly pull her into a hug. She can’t see Sayo’s expression but she can heard a small whimpers.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being coward, I’m sorry for never facing you properly as you older sister. I’m sorry”

Hina warped Sayo’s back with her hands forcefully and shake her head, “No. It’s not entirely your fault. If I can properly thinking about how you feel this might not turned into something like this. I’m sorry, onee-chan. I’m sorry”

The twins cried in each other arm. Whispering apologizes and regrets. Despite the tears and twinge in their chest they can feel they heart are growing closer on that moment.

 

After some time passed, they were letting go of each other and starts to giggled playfully.

“Onee-chan your face is terrible”

“You should also see yourself in the mirror, Hina”

Sayo and Hina took a deep breath and start relaxing their body. They leans against Hina’s bed and looking at the ceiling.

“Hina”

“Hmm?”

“This time let’s walking properly”

“And communicate about things!”

Sayo nods, “I actually have a secret that I didn’t tell you since Tanabata last year”

“What is it? I want to know!”

“Do you know what did I write in my Tanzaku back then?”

Hina shake her head and puff her cheek, “You didn’t let me see it back then!”

Sayo smiles, she decided to keep this thing secret into her grave, but she decided to tell Hina if she really wants her wish in the Tanzaku comes true, “Actually it’s-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, this fic is the form of my desire to wording out my feelings and thought about the relationship between Hina and Sayo. Sayo just need a nudge from someone, and I always thought that role is fitting for Tsugumi. So, well, it turned out like this.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end. I have this bad habit to lose my composure when I reach the conclusion so maybe it falls too short. Regarding how much a mess the whole story is I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
